The Shadow of the Soul
by Sauih-Snape
Summary: OOTP spoiler Harry is suicidal and depressed. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape try to find who is mutilating themselves.
1. Books, cuts and wandless magic?

Books, cuts, and wandless magic?  
  
It had been three days since he was back at the Dursley's. They had locked him in his room again this year. Fortunately, this time they had let him keep his trunk with him. Out of sheer boredom, Harry had started reading his school book from year 1-5 and other extra books Hermione had provided him. Since that fateful night at the ministry Harry had worked hard (and alone) on oclumency and it had ten folded his concentration. He had read every single book except 2 in the space of 3 days.  
  
The Durley's had brought him a glass of water per day that they slipped under the cat flap Vernon had installed before the summer. He slowly picked up a book Hermione had given him The Magic Within He opened the first page and started reading  
  
Wandless magic is some magic deep inside. Very few wizards have the gift, it is very hard to master and ask for complete concentration. Wandless magic is highly useful for it is unditeclible magic. To test if you have the gift in wandless magic take on object in the room, visualize it flouting from the ground. This is the simplest spell of wandless magic with the exception of summoning which every wizard should be able to perform with the gift or not.  
  
Harry set the book aside and took Dudley's broken remote controlled air plain. He cleared his mind of every thought and visualized the object flying around the room. The plain slowly lifted from the ground and started zooming threw the room. For another hours Harry kept on reading and trying different spells. He had mastered almost every spell he could do with his wand wandlessly at the end of the day. He transfigured his bed smaller but longer and more comfortable when he glimpsed at the shining bade.  
  
All the memories that haunted him came crashing back on his shoulders. His breathing became unsteady and his body started shaking. He carefully moved forward and picked up the beautiful dagger. How it got their, he didn't know, his will to feel pain was so high that he had conjured it without realizing. He pressed it against his skin and felt the coldness of the blade on his skin. He shivered and pressed deeper until blood starting flowing out of his body. His whole body screamed for more and he could do nothing more than to obey. I deserve it more than anyone; I deserve the pain, the undying shame. I can never be the world's saviour for I'm only a fucking useless freak he thought while placing many deep scars on his skin.  
  
He hid the dagger in a loose foot board when he heard footstep coming to his room. With a flick of his hand all the blood had been cleaned and his arm was left with many red scars. The locks clicked open and the large form a Vernon Dursley opened the door. He looked questioningly at the boy that was awkwardly sitting on the floor. "Get up and write to those fuckin freaks of yours" Vernon snapped before throwing a pencil and paper at the boy "I'll be back in an hour you'd better be done with it"  
  
Harry looked at the paper and got lost in thoughts. Fifteen minutes later he started writing a letter to Remus the only one in the order he felt like talking to. An hour and a half later Vernon was back looking ready to kill. "Give me the stupid letter" Harry complied and watched his uncle read the letter.  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
I could tell you that I'm feeling great but that would be a lie. I am very sorry for going their that night and their is no explanation a can give you for that. I really wanted to know how you were copping. I know you really cared about him, as I do and I wish that things happened differently he was my family... On a brighter note the Dursley's are great. I can eat with them watch T.V and even have a walk if I want to. I never felt so at home. I wanted to know if I could write once a week instead I'm not in a writing mood these days  
  
Love  
Harry  
  
Vernon looked at Harry suspiciously. "Who is He and what happened THAT night?"  
  
Harry stared at the ground not answering. He didn't want his uncle to know, to give him this ultimate weapon against him. Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him on the wall with a loud thud. "Answer me! BOY!" Vernon yelled  
  
Harry felt tears in his eyes but fought against them. "Nothing happened Uncle Vernon" Harry whispered  
  
Vernon kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. Harry was used to Vernon hitting him when he passed but never did he beat him like this. "Don't lie to me you, you FREAK" Vernon screamed anger and disgust clear in his voice.  
  
Harry swallowed a lump in his throat before answering "He is my godfather and he..." Harry's voice started trembling, "He died" It hit him like a rock. Never had he said it out loud since it had happened. He hadn't really accepted it and to say it made it even more real.  
  
"Your murderous godfather has been executed I see" Vernon said in a mocking tone  
  
Harry's inside started to burn with anger "No!" He made a hand movement and Vernon went trashing to the wall "He was innocent! He died, because of me, it's all my fault" Harry let himself fall on the ground "It's my fault that she killed him"  
  
"The murderer got murdered how ironic" Vernon whispered before realizing that Harry had used magic "You are not loud to use magic out of school! You'll get expelled of thet freak place you call a school!"  
  
Harry laughed though it was empty of all emotion "Oh but I can Uncle Vernon..." Vernon stood up took the letter and shoved Hedwig outside with it before half running out of the room and locking it.  
  
Harry opened the loose flat board and took out the green, silver and blood stained dagger. He wandlessly cast a spell on the dagger and all the old blood was cleaned away. He eagerly pressed the blade on his non-scarred arm. He wrote the letter F on his wrist, then going upwards the letter r, e, a, and at last the letter k. his arm was now graced with the unbearable word freak.  
  
I know that my chapters aren't long but don't worry it will come. This is my very first fic so read and review!! 


	2. New Style

New Style!  
  
It was now the second week of the summer's break. Harry had gotten into an odd little routine. The day after his uncle paid him a visit; Harry had conjured a magnificent sword. The blade was a transparent white and the handle a gold lion design. Every morning Harry would conjure an opponent, practice do some push-ups and sit-ups. In the afternoon he would remember and relieve very painful memories with the help of his dagger. In the evenings Harry would practice his wandless magic. Finally for he slept only every forth night Harry would read, learning by heart almost every book he earned, especially on potions. Harry had developed some great interest in the subject.  
  
Harry's stomach was growling, the Durley's gave him a glass of water per day and a piece of bread every third day. His body was built by all his training but was utterly skinner from lack of food. His clothes were thorn and smelly. Than it hit Harry like bludger. He could do magic and could get out of the house. Why hadn't I thought about it He hit his head and unlocked the door. The car was gone so Harry concluded that the Dursley's were out. He cast a cleaning spell on the ugly clothes he was wearing. He stuffed his invisibility cloak in his bag with his wand and a book I've gotten worst than Hermione He teased himself before heading for the door. He turned the door knob but the door budged half way open and a chubby boy started complaining. "Sorry Dudley I thought you were gone with your father." Harry said awkwardly to the boy.  
  
"It's alright Harry care to join me" Dudley responded casually to Harry's surprise.  
  
"Well, hmmm, ok why not" Harry finally answered. Dudley took out a pack of cigarette out of his pocket and handed one to Harry. Harry took it hesitantly and lit it. He coughed at the beginning but after a while found that it was quiet southing. He ask Dudley for a pack and Dudley gave him one, with a lighter for 10$. Harry bid him goodbye before walking to the nearest bus station and taking a bus to London. The bus ride went uneventfully and soon enough he was there. He went directly at a building only wizards saw with a panel written Gringot's Exchanges and Withdraws. Harry went in and came out with 2000$ muggle money.  
  
The first place Harry went was at a hairdresser, he died his hair a bright blue with black shades. When he was done with casting a spell so his hear would grow that color he left for the clothing stores. When he was done buying his clothes he had a Punk-Goth style with many chains hanging from his pant, skull shaped necklaces and enough bracelets to cover his injured arms. He was walking through London quiet content when he spotted a piercing and tattoo store. He opened the door to reveal walls full of tattoos desk full of piercing and more. A salesman came near him and smiled mischievously at his look. "May I help you young man" The man said in a rusty voice.  
  
Harry nodded "I'd like to get a piercing on the eyebrow and the tattoo of a dragon on my left shoulder"  
  
"Fallow me" The man led him to a book with many different type of dragon, Harry finally chose a green, silver and black flying dragon with a dangerous look. The man nodded to him before asking him to sit down on a chair. Well I'll never be able to get the Dark Mark if I already have a tattoo was Harry's last thought before a stinging sensation went through his arm. About 45 minutes later the man had finished and Harry was now bearing a beautiful tattoo.  
  
"If it is not too rude, why a dragon?" The man asked curiously. Harry's head shot up and he placed his hand on his chin. He had no idea why a dragon, he just knew that he couldn't have anything else. Harry shrugged his shoulder and started looking at the eyebrow barbells. He finally chose one with a gold spike a t each end. Not long after the piercing was done and he was out of the store and into a bus. People didn't dare look at him in the eyes and stayed away from him thanks to his new style, and that made him be in a very pleasant move.  
  
When he went of the bus he lit himself a cigarette but realized he didn't have an ashtray for his room. He walked slowly to the store and bought a skull design portable ashtray and a box to put his cigarettes in for once in his room he was going to duplicate them. When he came out of the store he bumped into little Max Evans. A small gold object rolled out of he boy's hand. Harry caught it and realized that it was a toy snitch. Wasn't I suppose to be the only wizard in little Winding? . "Going to Hogwarts this year" Harry said kindly but the boy was still shaking in fear from Harry.  
  
The boy's head shot up at the mention of the Wizarding School. "Yeah" he said in a small shy voice "How'd you know"  
  
"It's been my school for the past five years" Harry helped Max up. "Are your parents wizards?"  
  
"Well my father is a muggle and my mother a squib but I'm a wizard that's for sure" Max said very proudly before looking at his watch wide eye "sorry I have to go" and Max ran into a small road. Harry scratched his head in confusion but decided not to think about it and left for the Dursley's. They were home and Harry would be in for it but this time he could he really threaten them with magic and that pleased Harry uncontrollably.  
  
It was about 7 o'clock. Harry opened the door and quickly went to his room to drop his bag. He had also bought food provision for about a month. "Boy! Get down here now!!" Vernon yelled and Harry obeyed with a smirk on his face.  
  
Vernon and Petunia were in the living room waiting for him. When he entered the room Petunia fainted at the sight of him and Vernon started glairing daggers at him. "How did you get out of your room!?" Vernon half spat half yelled  
  
"It's a simple magic trick" Harry hissed and shook his head Damn I sounded like Voldemort; I really have to watch that. I don't want to be like him, I'm not like him. He disgusts me in every way possible Harry snapped back to reality by Vernon's voice "You will not be performing those abnormal things in my house!" Vernon screeched like an terrified little girl.  
  
"Who will stop me?" Harry replied in a calm emotionless voice before heading upstairs. Vernon fallowed him. When Harry had reached his bedroom door, Vernon pushed Harry hard on it before kicking several time in the ribs breaking a few in the process. After a few second Harry sent Vernon trashing threw the wall across from his bedroom. "You will never touch me again is that understood...Uncle Vernon" Harry said in a low menacing tone.  
  
Vernon nodded nervously. Harry flicked his hand and everything was cleaned up and repaired. He entered his bedroom tired. He transfigured one of Dudley's old toys into a dresser and stores his new belongings. He placed the ashtray on the night stand beside the sword and dagger. Harry lit a cigarette before slowly raising the dagger and cutting between 2 bracelets. Blood started leaking between them and tears strolled down Harry's face.  
  
Images of Sirius played in his head, others of his uncle hitting him, of the green light and the scream of a woman who died to save him, the cold dead eyes of Cederick, Death Eater meetings, tortured muggles and half muggles, and the mad laugh of Voldemort. Every painful scene he was in or had witness, all the guilt tearing his heart a part. He pressed the dagger further in his skin, threw his flesh, every time nearer to his veins but never touching. How he'd love to end it now but he couldn't. He had a mission to accomplish. He would succeed or die trying ...  
  
His body was slowly getting numb and he felt dizziness overflow him. He stopped the blood and let the new sensation lead him to unconsciousness. The only world he respected and loved. The world where nothing is and never will. (AN: I'm getting poetic)  
  
The last thought before he went to sleep was There's a letter on my desk. Remus finally decided to write ba.... 


	3. Malfoy No More

Malfoy No More...  
  
Draco was leaning against his bedpost. His hand slowly caressing his bruised eye. His father had given it to him when he had not beaten Granger in the OWLS. No matter how much Draco tried it was never enough for his father. He would never love him and that Draco had known for many years now but deep inside it still hurt. He had never wanted to be a Death Eater and still felt the same about it but he just doesn't know how to avoid it. He had thought of talking about it to his head of house but an hour before he did so his father had unconsciously told Draco that Snape was also a Death Eater. Draco was lost he didn't know who to turn to but he was sure of one thing, he'd rather die than be a bloody Death Eater. For now he kept the façade he always wore. The one that had fooled very single soul.  
  
Tears went down Draco's swollen eye. He was lost; he didn't know who to turn to. The man he had idolized since his first day at Hogwarts was a Death Eater; Severus Snape was a Death Eater. Draco's rocked himself for a while before a smile cracked his face. He had the ultimate solution and it had been under his nose all along. "Dumbledore" Draco whispered in a hoarse voice. Maybe he could save his mother also. Save her from his abusive father. She was a kind and loving women though she hid it in public. She didn't deserve what Lucius did to her. Dumbledore would help him he was sure about it. He finally had a little light of hope in his world of misery. For now he had to pretend, he had to be like everyone thought he was before he spoke to the headmaster.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so small but it is very important to the story. Max Evans in the previous chapter will probably not be a very important character but I just felt like putting him in.  
  
Read and Review! 


	4. OWLS and Diagon Alley

OWLS and Diagon Alley  
  
Harry sat on his bed. He took a long puff of his cigarette and sighed. He's night were haunted by painful memories and visions. He was now able to distinguish between the true and false vision. They were getting more gruesome and inhuman each time.  
  
Last Vision:  
  
Harry was in a little house were everything was pitch black. The whole room turned cold and a snake-like face could be seen in the darkness Voldemort Harry thought before fallowing him and his Death Eater through a door. A man was sleeping soundly. Voldemort whispered "Crusio" and the man started screaming and convulsing in the bed. After a few minutes Voldemort lifted the spell and smiled madly. He whispered another spell that Harry didn't hear. The man began bleeding from every inch of his body. The spell had made his skin vanish, the man was screaming in agony. Voldemort cast the crutasious curse again and the man died 3 seconds after the curse had touched him. The whole room was covered in blood the Dark Mark was hanging above the dead man. Voldemort turned around and left fallowed by his Death Eaters.  
  
End of Vision  
  
Harry was sweating madly from the memory. All the evil I have caused by living. Sirius... If I had the decency to die in my second year none of them would be dead. He took the silver bladed and snake handled dagger. He stroke his write, the cut was long and shallow. It burned but the sensation was not enough for Harry. He cut in deeper and a little shorter. The pain overwhelmed him, and made him feel alive, free. He had so many cuts on his arms some deep and short or long and shallow. It was his mark to make him remember how worthless he was.  
  
Two weeks ago he had receive many gifts that he send back without a second thought. He bluntly refuses to write to his friends even less accept gifts. Ron never was a friend he was always jealous and stayed by his side in hope of getting a little fame. Hermione stayed by his side so she would be close to Ron and so many people looked at him that it drawn the attention on her and how intelligent she was. He didn't have friends that saw him as Harry, no one really new him.   
  
He was sitting on his bed again after a good fight with his conjured opponent. An owl started tapping irritably on the window. Harry sat up and opened the window. A school owl flew in dropped her letter and flew out. It was his school list and Owls. He opened it carefully and looked at his owl. He had 12 OWLS; he jumped when he saw his grade in potions... He had gotten outstanding he was smiling for the first time on so long. He got ready to go to Diagon Alley when he noticed a small note with his letters. It said that Remus would pick him up in an hour. So he stopped rushing and got ready slowly.  
  
He was wearing baggy black jeans with chains hanging from them. His shirt was black with a skull on it, it let see his now muscular form and tattoo. He had his tones of bracelets in place and his blue hair spiked up.  
  
He placed his cigarette, lighter, wand, pull-over and invisibility cloak in his back-pack. He unlocked his door and went on the door-step to wait for Remus. Fortunately, the Dursley's were out, even Dudley. Harry lit a cigarette and waited impatiently. Remus apparated a few seconds later and stared at Harry shocked. Harry only raised an eyebrow "Hey Remus..."  
  
Remus shook his head and smile "Hi Harry, hmmm, nice style..."  
  
Harry laughed "You don't have to approve Remus but it's my body. So are we going?"  
  
Remus nodded and took Harry's hand. The two apparated into the Leaky Cauldron... No one looked at them for nobody even recognized Harry with his new look. Harry was relieved when he realized that, Remus gave him a small smile before heading for Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry had almost finished his purchases. Remus hadn't pestered Harry into having a conversation and they hadn't bumped into people they knew. Harry had had a relatively good day. He was in a pet shop looking at snakes when a guy bumped into him. Harry glared at him and realized who it was "Malfoy!" Harry spat  
  
Draco looked at Harry confused, "You would be?"  
  
"Hmmm let's see I have a stupid scar everyone keeps staring at, I'm in a stupid house I shouldn't be in, oh and I used to have two assholes hanging at my arm." Harry said in a cold emotionless tone.  
  
Draco was shocked to say the least. That could not be Potter. He leaned forward and the scar was hidden by some blue hair. "So you really are Potter, what's that bullshit about being in the wrong house"  
  
Harry laughed coldly "I should be a Slytherin, but I was an innocent 11 year old that thought Slytherin evil, I threatened the hat to burn it if he put me their, big mistake" He whispered into Draco's ear. He had never told a soul except Dumbledore and now Malfoy new.  
  
He had taken the sword out of the hat in his second year but it all made sense now. He was a Slytherin at heart but if that house wouldn't exist he is secondly a Gryffindor, that is why he took out the Gryffindor sword, the Slytherin wasn't in the hat.  
  
Draco's mouth fell open. He was gaping like a gold fish. Harry turned his attention to the snakes. He chose one that was exactly like the one on the Slytherin symbol.  
  
Hello you Harry hissed. The snakes head tilted up and he opened his eyes.  
  
Hello, I have never heard of a human that can speak our language the snake replied  
  
Well very few can, My name is Harry and I would like the permission to adopt you. Harry said smiling at the snake.  
  
Of course you can I would be honoured Harry. My name is Sauih, I am venomous but do not fear I will not bite you  
  
I have trust in you Sauih. Now come I need to get t the counter Harry told her.  
  
The salesman looked at Harry suspiciously, but didn't say anything but the prise. I'm paying 80 galleons for a friend, it's funny and oh so ironic, paying for a friendship Harry thought like that until he reached Remus in front of the shop waiting for him.  
  
Remus jumped as he saw the venomous animal but was relieved when Harry talked to it. They headed for the Leaky Cauldron to eat. A clan of redhead were heading towards them. Hermione yelled "Remus" And ran up to them. She didn't even him and he was glad for it. They started talking animatedly with Remus when Ron looked at Harry like he was Voldemort in person. "Who the hell is he!!?"  
  
"None of your business" Harry answered before Remus could open his mouth. Ron was glairing at him and the twins were looking at him with an interested air. Harry just shrugged it off and turned to face Remus. "Remus could you bring me back, I wanna get a start I'm my school books before I go back at Hogwarts"  
  
Remus looked at him questionably but nodded. He bid the Weasleys and Hermione goodbye. From a side alley Draco had seen the exchanged confused Why is Harry avoiding his so called friends? Draco shrugged it off. He concentrated on how he was going to explain his situation to Dumbledore. He left for Malfoy Manor lost in thought, he blanked his thoughts when he step the Malfoy gates.  
  
Harry was in his bed like he so often was. Cigarette in mouth dagger in hand, arm in blood. The only difference this time was the alarmed hiss of his new friend.  
  
It feels good Sauih, don't understand just stay by my side and I'll be grateful Harry hissed in what would be a reassuring tone  
  
I do not like to see you suffer Harry but I will always be by your side, no matter what happens. I am your friend till death and beyond. The snake replied quietly  
  
Harry smiled weakly you can be so poetic  
  
Sauih wrapped herself around the bleeding wrist to stop the blood. Harry's smile fainted but he muttered his thanks to Sauih and fell asleep with her protective grip around his wrist.  
  
You deserve love and happiness, not all this pain she hissed at the sleeping young man.  
  
My forth chapter yuppie! And they are getting longer. This one is three pages long the next will be much longer for it will include the train ride, the opening feast and the first day of class. Oh and Snape's first appearance ;) 


	5. School!

School!  
  
The day before school, water was trickling onto Harry's window. He was looking back at his past and also at his future. He had lost a lot of trust in Dumbledore but he new that the old man was wise and tried to do what was best. The rain reminded Harry of the misery he was bond to. He took his dagger and past over his scars on the left forearm; his scars were the word FREAK in bold letters. He had past over the word so often that each letter was pretty big. On his write arm were many scars, so many that his skin was barely visible.  
  
HE didn't know what to expect of the future he would die by Voldemort's hand or kill him. If he killed him he wouldn't have any reason to live and if he died than Voldemort would rule over the wizarding world. It confused him more than he thought and made him even more depressed.  
  
He remembered the day in Diagon Alley. Malfoy was so different, he didn't have the malice he had at school, but a little pain in his eyes. I'm going crazy Harry shook his head and concentrated on the dagger. The blade caressed softly the skin and slowly went deeper. The skin parted slowly and left a fine red line. He past over and pressed harder, blood trailed down his wrist. A smile crept to his lips.  
  
Harry don't do this, you don't deserve it. Harry I care about you, you don't deserve the pain Sauih hissed worriedly at him.  
  
I need the pain girl; I am sorry if I hurt you He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. He let the dagger in his drunk after casting a cleansing spell. His visions were getting worst each day but he started pushing them away not wanting to remember all the horror Voldemort had done. All he has done because of my blood Tears starting rolling down Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry whipped the tears away and took out his book on Animagus transformation. He was supposed to be able to transform that day. He started concentrating on changing form, a light was around him and he was soon flat on his stomach or what he thought was his stomach. He went to stretch out his arm but instead he opened his wings. Harry was very confused and curious he unlocked the door and went straight to the bathroom.  
  
What he saw in the mirror amazed him. He was a big red and green cobra with red and green wings from the side. His eyes were thin and yellow and his fangs venomous and sharp. He was rather big; he fitted barely in his room or the hallway. That night he went to sleep a tiny bit of happiness that would not be there in the morning.  
  
The next morning Harry was waiting for Mr.Weasley. Dumbledore had informed him that Mr.Weasley would pick him up. He was waiting patiently on the stairs cigarette in mouth, drunk on the side. An ugly old car parked in the driveway and Harry recognized them as Mr.Weasley and Ron. He groaned and stood up. Ron dripped to the floor when he realized that the weird guy in Diagon Alley and Harry were the same person. Mr.Weasley on the other hand just gasped and composed himself right afterward. Harry shrugged it off and placed his trunk in the car. Hedwig had flown to Hogwarts for she disliked the train trip, Harry had almost went with her but decided against it.  
  
About half an hour later Harry was having a conversation with Sauih about the best product to clean fangs. It was then that Ron burst out "You need more attention do you, look at how your dress and your hair you needed more do you!"  
  
Harry looked at him expressionless "You call yourself a friend do you; you only hang around with me in the hope to get a little fame, and the fame that I do not want! I changed my style to be myself, my own identity, not a carbon copy of James Potter."  
  
"You bloody hypocrite, you went to the Dark Lord I'm sure of it" Ron blurted out menacingly  
  
"Go to hell Weasel..." Harry said in a calm terrifying tone. The rest of the trip was uneventful, no one spoke to Harry and he spoke to no one. The Weasley's met at the station and Harry left on his own to the train. The noise was intoxicating; he hated it more than anything so went on the train right away. He was sitting in a compartment at the very end of the train. Looked at every student saying goodbye to their family. Tears dwelled to fall but he fought them back. He caught a glimpse at Malfoy; he was saying goodbye to his father. His father gave him a hand and Malfoy shook it. Was it pain in his eyes? No I must be going mad the perfect Malfoy can't feel pain.   
  
He rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. After about 15 minutes he felt being pulled forward, the train was moving. He lilted himself a cigarette and closed his eyes again feeling the smoke inside his lungs. The door to his compartment open but he didn't care, he wanted to be alone. He felt someone sitting next to him. That was when he finally decided to open his eyes.  
  
Draco was on the platform 9 and ¾. His mother gave him a motherly hug full of love. She whispered some comforting nonsense in his ear and he smiled lightly so only she could see. He turned to his father, the father that didn't love him no matter what. He gave a hand shake to his father, for a second his mask slipped to let the world see his pain but at soon as it appeared it was gone. He sighed at the retreating figure of his father, today he would talk to Dumbledore. He headed to the train with the firm intention to sit far away from the Slytherin or any Death Eater wannabe.  
  
Every compartments was full or with unwanted people. He opened the door of the last compartment, Potter was in it but he didn't really mind. With the boy's attitude at Diagon Alley he would probably not talk. He was a bit shocked to see a cigarette in the boy's mouth but didn't comment. He went and sat beside Potter without asking him neither did he acknowledge Draco's presence before he opened his eyes.  
  
Harry was confused why did Malfoy sit with him. H took a long puff from his cigarette before addressing him. "Why me?" he asked  
  
Draco shrugged "Why not?"  
  
Harry seemed content with the answer and turned his head to Sauih. this young man is quiet nice Harry Sauih hissed  
  
Harry glared at him before admitting that she was right. He was still curious at why Malfoy had sat with him but he decided to forget about it. He had enough on his mind not to add his nemesis though he was not at the moment very hostile. He finished his cigarette and sighed.  
  
Draco sat in silence. Potter was acting all sad and depressed. He did understand that all Potter had been through was bad but he hadn't realized at what extent. Potter started to intrigue him but he did not speak to him. They had made a silent truce about it. He heard a sigh escape Potter's lip before the boy closed his sorrowful eyes.  
  
A few hours later the train halted. The two boys left the train more confused then when they had gotten on it. They took the same carriage to the school never speaking to each other the whole way.  
  
The feast began but Harry missed the hat's song for he was lost in thought. He snapped out of his trance when he heard the name Max Evans. He looked up and saw that small brown haired boy that he had bumped in previously. The hat took long to decide but after a while it finally cried out "GRYFFINDOR!!" Harry stood up to clap; he was the only one he clapped for. He felt sympathy for the boy who had shared with him the role of Dudley's punch bag. He was glad that 6 and 7 year didn't have to wear the school uniform. His clothes kept everyone away and some didn't ever recognize him. He ate a bit but wasn't hungry, he hadn't been for the past two month. His eyes wondered at a blonde Slytherin but he snapped back into focus. He felt a gaze upon him and looked up at the head table. Snape was looking at him, with regret in his eyes. that can't be it. I'm seeing things. Harry abruptly stood up and left the Grate Hall. He realized half way to the Gryffindor common room that he didn't even take the time to see who the DADA teacher was but he didn't care that much, he'd find out sooner or later.  
  
He went into his dorm and lay on his bed. He hadn't slept in 6 days so he was pretty tired. He only had time to clothes his curtain and cast a silencing charm on his bed before falling asleep.  
  
Draco noticed Potter's a brute departure. He was confused but knew in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. He stayed until Dumbledore would leave. The headmaster stood up and started his annual speech, Draco started listening when the DADA teacher came up "I am glad to welcome back to the school, the professor R.J Lupin" Their were many cries of joys, whistles and clapping. After the speech the headmaster left the Grate Hall and Draco fallowed.  
  
Draco ran to catch up the headmaster. "Headmaster"  
  
The headmaster turned around and smiled at Draco with a mad twinkle in the eye. "Well Mister Malfoy you do not come and speak to me often. I doubt that this is a social call."  
  
Draco nodded at the headmaster "You're right headmaster I would need to talk to you in private."  
  
The headmaster showed Draco to his office. Fawkes went flying to Draco's shoulder when he walked in. Draco was impressed by the cozy circular room. He sat down in a chair and sighed. The headmaster cast a silencing spell on the room. "So Mister Malfoy what was it that you wanted to speak to me about"  
  
Draco took in a long breath before answering to that simple but also complicated question. "Well all start from the beginning. When I was young my father drilled into my head his belief. I believed them all before I came here. I knew that what he did was wrong and disgusting but I had to pretend that he was all I believed in. He would beat my mother but I couldn't do anything, I was powerless. I know that he wants me to become a Death Eater and I just don't have a choice. Last year I thought about telling professor Snape that I didn't want to be a Death Eater but y father accidentally told me that he was one. I thought I was lost but this summer I realized that I had to tell someone I want to be on the light side. That's why I'm here." Draco has said that very quickly but clearly. Dumbledore had listened to every word and was smiling at Draco.  
  
"Well Mister Malfoy I am very proud of you but I will have to test your loyalty." Draco shivered "oh not like Voldemort don't worry. If I find that you are not sincere your memory will be whipped of the few things that you have learnt here." He waited until Draco had nodded "wait a minute" Dumbledore threw some floo powder in the fire place "Severus may you bring me veritasireum?" A few minutes later Snape came out of the fire place. Draco's heart started too race He might be my got father but he's a Death Eater didn't Dumbledore listen to me?   
  
Dumbledore took the Veritasireum from Severus and placed 3 drop into Draco's mouth. Snape nodded to Dumbledore and sat across Draco.  
  
(The interrogation will be in dialogue but only it)  
  
Snape: What's your name?  
  
Draco: Draco Severus Malfoy  
  
Snape: Am I a Death Eater?  
  
Draco: Yes  
  
Snape: Do you want to be one?  
  
Draco: No.  
  
Snape: Why don't you want to be a Death Eater?  
  
Draco: All these innocent suffering, it's wrong and inhuman. I want to help stop the dark side from torturing them. I want to be my own self, not a carbon copy of Lucius (AN: sounds familiar?)  
  
Snape: Would you be ready to spy?  
  
Draco: Yes  
  
(AN back to story formation)  
  
Snape gave Draco the antidote and Draco looked at him in fear. Dumbledore placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "He's a spy Mister Malfoy don't worry"  
  
Draco looked at his Godfather in awe. "Severus I was crushed when I thought that my idol and godfather was a Death Eater."  
  
Severus took his godson in a hug. He would never do it in someone's presence if he circumstances would be different "I'm so proud of you!" Snape whispered in his ear.  
  
"I am too, Severus" They all left afterwards. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.  
  
Cold Flame 2: Thanks, it will be a Harry/Draco! I love all the angst. Draco is not going to be the angsty character but it was necessary to the story. Oh and thank you're my very first reviewers  
  
Oracle: Thanks  
  
Read and REview 


	6. The Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, related characters and places!  
  
The Talks....  
  
Harry woke up at 4 in the morning. He had had a nightmare and couldn't fall asleep again. He took out some clothes from his trunk and took a hot shower. He thank God that in sixth and seventh year uniforms were not requested. He quickly got dressed in black trousers, with a chain on the side, a stud belt, a snake designed t-shirt and his numerous bracelets.  
  
He stuffed his dagger, books, invisibility cloak, and wand in his school bag and left the Gryffindor tower as quietly as possible. He started walking around the dungeon and stopped in an empty corridor with only one portrait on the wall, Salazar Slytherin. He fell to the floor, sliding from the wall and took his dagger out of his bag. He contemplated the blade for a few minutes before moving his bracelets upward. Each cut was a relief, it made him feel alive, it helped him remember that he was just a burden. A fuckin piece of crap that doesn't deserve to live! his mind was screaming as the cut became deeper. Sauih was hissing madly for him to stop but he ignored her. He watched the blood trickle to the floor for a while before making it stop. He didn't bother cleaning it up, he didn't even care. He walked into the potion's classroom that was only two hallways down. He took out his book and read until class started.  
  
Draco sat at breakfast, his mind elsewhere. He looked up at the door and saw the Weasel and Mudblood come in. Potter was nowhere in sight, ha hadn't sat with them at the feast, he pretended not to know them in Diagon Alley, it was just so confusing. Maybe if I taunt them a little, they'll spill some information... He stood u and walk directly to them with a sneer right in place and his hand on his wand, just in case.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy" The Weasel spat with venom. His eyes were full of hate and anger.  
  
"Not with little Potty, oh don't tell me you had a little fight..." Draco mocked.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy I don't give a damn about the wonder boy, his fame got to his head he won't share it anymore. Plus he dresses like a dark muggle." The weasel babbled without even thinking to whom he was talking.  
  
"Oh I see in other word, you got enough fame by staying at his side but it's getting dangerous so you fly away. How pathetic Weasel." Draco had the urge to smile, he had found out one part of the Potter puzzle. "Lost you tongue Mudblood?"  
  
Ron took out his wand but the Mudblood stopped him from cursing Draco. He sneered and walked away. He had 30 minutes before class so decided to pay his godfather a visit.  
  
He was almost at Salazar's portrait when he noticed some red liquid on the floor. He got closer and the smell of blood went up his nose. He ran to his godfather's quarter "Drought of the living dead" He tolled the portrait and it flew open. "Severus, Severus" He screamed. "Draco I'm not deaf!" He answered coming out from the door on the right.  
  
"There's some blood outside on the floor. I don't know how it got there someone must be badly hurt there's so much" Draco said without breathing. They went into the hallway and Draco showed Severus where the blood was.  
  
"Facio" Snape whispered pointing his wand at the puddle of blood. (Facio means the cause in Latin) There was a yellow light and hovering on top of the blood was the word, mutilation.  
  
"Who could it be?" Draco asked in a shaky voice before composing himself.  
  
Severus shook his head in a defeated was "Anyone Draco it could be anyone in this castle." The two stayed there for a moment before leaving. Draco entered the almost full class. He was confused but placed his mask back on when he entered the classroom. He waited patiently and a few second later his godfather came in.  
  
"This is potion's NEWT level. I am curious to how some of you have achieved to come to this class." He looked directly at Harry then at Ron. "I will not accept acceptable potions, I want every potion perfect or points will be taken." He waved his wand and instructions were on the board. "This is the Bestia Pectus Potion. Does any one know what this potion is used for?" Hermione's hand shot up but Severus ignored it.  
  
Harry slowly raised his hand and Severus raised an eyebrow "You think you know the answer Mister Potter, That would be a first."  
  
"The Bestia Pectus Potion is a potion used to see which animal we are at heart. If you have the quality to become an animagus or if you are already one the animal will glow red for a while. This will be your animagus form." Harry explained calmly, he knew it was the write answer for he had brewed and used it this same summer.  
  
"Correct but your luck won't fallow you everywhere Mister Potter" Severus replied. "I have business to attend to if I hear a noise from this room each house will loose 50 points am I understood?" He glared at every student and they all answered yes un union.  
  
He left the room and went strait to the headmaster but changed his mind half way. I'll take care of this on my own. He turned around and crashed in a very jovial werewolf. "Lupin"  
  
"Severus, don't you have a class at the moment?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes and if you could let me attend it" He asked and Remus got out of the way. They bid themselves good-bye.  
  
Meanwhile, in the class. Severus had just gotten out when Ron threw an ingredient in the potion, Harry glared at him and added an ingredient to neutralize the previous. It went on for a while until Ron got bored. "Hey scar head, Going to your master soon?" Harry ignored him and continued brewing his potion. "Dumbledore is foolish to believe that your on the light side, I know your on the dark... Same thing for Snape" Harry's head began to turn red in anger. he saved our pathetic lives so many time, and he risks his everyday... Harry jumped on Ron and punched him in the face.  
  
Ron's nose started to bleed and Harry continued hitting him. After a few hits Ron fell to the floor and Harry kicked him in the stomach a few times before lifting him by the collar. "You pathetic excuse for a human" He said out loud before dropping his voice so only Ron could hear. "He saved our pathetic lives and risks his for others, you fuckin moron can't even see that" He threw Ron against the wall when Severus entered the class.  
  
"What happened here?!" He yelled before noticing a bleeding Ron on the floor. "I hope it isn't any of you who did this..." Severus said glaring at his own house.  
  
"It was Potter," A girl's voice said from the end of the class. "Weasel said that Potter works for the dark lord and that you two, then Potter jumped on him."  
  
"Weasley, Potter, 50 points each and detention tonight everyone get back to work!" The class continued with no further event.  
  
Harry was red in anger at the end of the class. He had dropped divination so had a free period. He ran up to the lake dropped his bag, emptied his pocket and jumped in it. He swam for 20 minutes before going back on earth and lighting a cigarette. It was September and pretty chilli, the cold wind send chills over his wet body. He looked at the lake taking long breaths of cigarette and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Professor Snape I'm sorry for the fight in your class, I lost my temper." Harry said and looked at the ground ashamed.  
  
"What exactly did he say for you to beat the hell out of him Potter?" Severus asked before lighting his own cigarette and sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"Well in general he said that Dumbledore was crazy to trust us, he knew that our loyalty was with the dark lord. Damn how thick can he be for gods sake you saved our lives numerous time and risks yours everyday for innocent people you don't even know!" Harry was talking to himself more than to Severus but Severus let him continue with out interfering. "Damn and he's putting you even more in danger by talking about it, fuckin asshole"  
  
"Potter language" Severus said with no malice and hate whatsoever. "I'm sorry"  
  
Harry was stunned "For what, sir?"  
  
"For the way I treated you these past 5 years on the only pretext that you were like your father. If I had took five seconds to look over appearance I would have been quiet astonished. Now that you dramatically changed it I got over the fact that your James son." Severus explained like it was the most common thing in the world to say. "So what can I make Weasley to for detention that will really make him made?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Make Malfoy come to detention but do something Malfoy likes and he'll be pissed off."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow "Well that's easy, I don't pass enough time with my godson anyways. I'll make Weasley clean cauldron, I need healing potions would you mind making them in detention?"  
  
Harry's eyes went wide" Malfoy's your godson and your asking me what I want to do in detention? Hell has frozen over and I didn't realize it." Harry squashed his done cigarette and stood up, "got to go, don't want to be late for DADA." Harry walked to the castle stunned and confused.  
  
He ran to the Gryffindor tower to take his book. He saw a note on his bed and took it in his hand. It was written in red in.  
  
This is war Potter!! You'll regret the day you were born!  
  
Your worst nightmare  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Harry laughed bitterly at the note I already regret the day I was born, And Ronald Weasley isn't half as scary as Voldemort He threw the note on the floor and picked up his book, he stopped in the hall of the dorms and sliced his wrist once before continuing his path.  
  
Harry entered the classroom and saw Remus. He smiled faintly before walking to his teacher. "Hey Professor Lupin, I'm happy we have a qualified DADA teacher this year."  
  
"I'm happy to be back" Remus answered when a shy Neville approached him. "Hello Neville is everything alright"  
  
"I forgot my textbook, sir" Neville answered in a shy voice, Remus made a hand movement and Neville was off to take his book. Harry smiled at Remus and sat down in the only empty desk, beside no other than Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was holding a paper, it was a note from professor Snape he realized and a smile crept to his lips. Maybe this year won't be too bad  
  
Neville came back his face was pale and his hands were shaking. "There's blood in the hall of the boy's dorm..." he said in a shaky voice.  
  
Draco's head shot up A Gryffindor boy He wrote a yes on the paper for his godfather thinking that he would inform him at that time. He didn't realized Harry's distress expression.  
  
The class ended quickly and Harry went up to Remus. "Hey Moony, I'm very happy that your back you're the only one that's still on talking bases with me."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow "Well that's odd but I would never stop talking to you, you're a great kid." Harry blushed madly "And if you ever want to talk about padfoot I'm here" Remus said in a small sorrowful voice. Harry gave Remus a hug before leaving the class.  
  
It was almost time for Harry's detention. He was walking slowly to the classroom when he bumped into Max Evans. The boy had a dreamy expression, a bit like Trawleny in his third year when she gave a premonition. "A bite from the winged-snake, will succeed in pushing the darkness away, were curses have failed..." Max walked away like nothing had happened.  
  
What the hell was that  
  
Hey I hope you like it, it's my longest chap up to now, next chapt Draco and Severus find out!!!!!  
  
Cold flame 2: How could diplomatic Remus be against poor Harry! Lol!  
  
Ness incubus: Guess I'll slow down!  
  
Froboy: I'm trying to update a lot because in a week I'm leaving for 6 weeks and won't be able to update but my goal is 5 chapters until then!  
  
Read and Review 


	7. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potterish!!  
  
Pipe 3: He doesn't care, he thinks no one would suspect the-boy-who-lived from cutting himself (that's why e didn't clean up after himself, though that will change after the event with Neville)  
  
Detention...  
  
Harry was on his way to the potions class. Max's weird behaviour was confusing him, he knew the possibility of it being a prophecy but it made no sense. He was hitting his head with his palm for being so careless. He had let his guard down and that wasn't good. Neville wasn't smart enough do find out what he was doing and people would probably think it was some sort of accident.  
  
He was almost at the door, half an hour early. He had realised he quiet enjoyed talking with Severus. His sarcastic remark could be quiet funny if you interpretate them in the right way. He slightly opened the classroom door and heard two voices. It took him a few seconds to realize who it was, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.  
  
"There's someone mutilating themselves and I'm pretty sure it's a Gryffindor boy. Neville found a bit of blood in the dorm hallway. It was not a lot like last time but he probably didn't have as much time." Draco convinced his godfather  
  
"Well that eliminates a number of people, Draco, but there's a lot of Gryffindor boy, we won't find who he is easily. Plus none of us two know the Gryffindor enough to see a change in behaviour." Severus placed a hand on his godson's shoulder "Let it go for now"  
  
Draco nodded and took out a chess set. Harry decided it was about time to make his entrance when the two were seated. He knocked on the door and heard an irritated come in. "sorry I'm rather early but it's better than late." Harry said looking at the floor unsure of him.  
  
"We won't bit your head off Mister Potter come in." Harry hesitantly came in. He saw a cauldron ready with a book and looked at Snape who nodded. He approached from the Cauldron and open the book. It was a rather strong healing potion he had to make. It helped for the after effects of the Crutasuis. He trusts me for such an important potion Harry pushed the thought far in his mind and started preparing the ingredients. "You'll have to take those bracelets off metal could compromise the potion." Snape said before turning his head to the chess set.  
  
Harry froze but Snape didn't realize it. He quietly took out his wand and mumbled "occulto (conceal in Latin)" He felt a layer of false skin over hs and slowly proceeded to take of his bracelets. Sauih was hanging on his neck like a choker necklace. He felt safer and less vulnerable with her around. She slightly tightened her grip when she realized he had hidden the scar. He was in awe of them. He would stay up for ours at night just looking at them and adding a few very slowly and carefully, so they were exactly as he wanted. It scared her she was the only one to know, but he was the only one to hear her so her efforts to help him were in vain.  
  
He didn't look at the two men playing chess, he was so concentrated on his potion he jumped when he heard on knock on the door. "Come in Mr Weasley you will be scrubbing cauldron until they are all shinning." Snape said coldly before locking eyes with Harry.  
  
Ron brushed by Harry pushing him in the process. Harry stumbled to the floor and glared at Ron menacingly and turned back to his potion. No one spoke for what seemed like hours. Harry put in the boom slang skin when a pain in his scar erupted. He fell to the floor on his knees. His hand scratching at his scar, blood starting leaking from it and dripped into his eyes. His eyes fell to the back of his head and everything went black.  
  
Vision:  
  
It was dark and cold in the dim lilted room. Harry recognized it, it was Riddle Manor, ha had seen it in a vision during the summer before his fifth year. He approached and saw a snake-like man sitting in a throne. Peter Pettigrew was kneeling at his feet.  
  
"My Lord, I have from very good sources found the traitor." Peter whispered  
  
"And who could that be peter, my loyal follower" Voldemort asked with his cold rigid voice.  
  
"Severus Snape, My Lord. He was the one to inform Dumbledore about the Ministry of Mysteries, master" Peter replied his voice shaking.  
  
"This is compromising my plan, Peter. And pray tell me why have you waited so long to tell me?" Voldemort looked at Peter his red eyes full of anger  
  
"My Lord, I have only recently been acquaintance by this information." Peter said shaking even more than he had the moment before.  
  
"This is not enough Peter" Voldemort hissed "Crucio"  
  
Peter was convulsing on the floor. Harry's body started to burn and he could feel the crutasious curse like if it had been caste on him.  
  
End Of Vision.  
  
Severus caught Harry before he smashed his head on the ground. He made an eye gesture to Draco asking him to put Ron out of the room. Draco complied, a few minutes later Draco came back sweaty and kneeled beside Harry. The sight was frightening Harry was stiff and his eyes were completely white. He started convulsing and screaming. They tried to wake him up put in vain. After a few minutes, Harry finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Don't go back to him" He whispered before falling into unconsciousness  
  
Draco looked at his godfather worried. Severus levitated him into his private quarters and on the sofa. 


	8. Why Do You Bleed?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potterish.  
  
**_Why Do You Bleed?_**  
  
Harry woke up, his head felt like splitting in half. He forced his eyes to open and shut them a few seconds later. – Sauih – he hissed and felt her tighten around his neck. – I'm here Harry there is no need to worry, my friend. – She hissed back soothing Harry's insecurities. – Do not move – She slowly bit him, though instead of the pain and sickness he intended to feel, his head stopped hurting. – How did you do that Sauih, I thought you were venomous? – The snake shook her head in a mocking way – Oh I am but I also have healing properties, Harry do not underestimate me. – Harry smiled and opened his eyes  
  
Harry stared at the unknown room. The floor was covered in Mahogany wood; the walls were a light green and gold. He was sitting on a big king size black bed, in a corner was a work desk and on the far side of the room stood a big wooden dresser. "Wow" Harry whispered after inspecting the room.  
  
The memories of the previous night went flooding through his mind. His breathing became irregular and his heart beated faster. Sauih was trying to calm him by making soothing circles with her head at the back of his head but in vain. He was scared for Snape though he would never admit it. He slowly went into his pocket and found his beloved dagger waiting for him. He didn't know where he was but didn't care. It was the only thing that could calm him and help him think straight.  
  
"Exhibeo exibeo (means to show, in Latin)" His scares slowly came into view. He placed the dagger over his left arm, where the flesh was untouched. He applied pressure on the dagger and slowly moved it across his arm. A thin trail of red followed where the dagger had just past. He repeated the action until blood was leaking down his arm. Another person must have died because of this stupid blood He thought looking at the blood exiting his body with a smile on his face. Sauih slithered to the cut and tried to make the blood stop – You will bleed to death; please make it stop – She hissed in an urgent voice.  
  
Harry's eyes were filled with tears, he loved his only friend but death seemed so welcoming. – It would be so nice, and peaceful – He hissed back his eyes tied to the bleeding scar and the unsuccessful snake.  
  
Severus closed the classroom door and went in the direction of his private corner. His mark was burning like mad, though how hard he tried to ignore it he couldn't anymore. He dropped to the floor his hand clutching the Dark Mark. His breathing was fast and his head was swirling. He felt a hand around his waste helping him up. He smiled at his godson and the two went to Severus' private quarter. Draco placed his godfather on the sofa before opening the door to Severus' room. What he saw made him stumble to the floor. Harry was watching his bleeding arm, while a snake was uselessly trying to stop the bleeding. He hadn't even noticed Draco's noisy entrance. "Consto Cruentatus (means stop blood in Latin)" Draco yelled his wand pointing to Harry's arm.  
  
Harry's head jerked up and he glared at Draco. "Go away" Harry said roughly. His weak hand dropped the bloody dagger to the floor and his head started to turn. They glared at each other for a while before a deafening scream broke their glare. "What was that!" asked Harry in a slightly frightened tone.  
  
"Severus, spy, dark Mark" Draco answered in one breath before leaving the room. Harry's face lit up at the mention of his ALIVE potion master but fell again when he heard his scream. He slowly dragged himself to the other room. Draco was holding onto his godfather so he couldn't rip his skin off. He felt a tingle in his scar that gave him an idea.  
  
He reached the potion master and pulled up his sleeve. The Dark Mark was bleeding but Harry was used to seeing blood. He placed a finger in the middle of the Dark Mark and felt his whole body burn. Severus' pain had been transferred to him and he was slowly pushing it back to where it had come from, Voldemort. The Dark Mark on Severus' arm started to faint, while the pain grew in Harry's body. After what seemed like an eternity the Dark Mark disappeared and Harry fell to the floor unconscious from energy and blood loss.  
  
Draco cradled the limp body into his arm. The urge to comfort him was intoxicating. He rocked the body back and forth whispering comforting words in his ear. After a while Draco looked up at his confused godfather. "It's him" He turned his head to Harry and asked in a hushed tone "Why do you bleed?"

Thanks for all the nice reviews.  
  
Sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to end it up there. The next chapter will have many confrontations, thanks from Snape!!!! And some rising feelings from two old nemesis!!


	9. Newfound Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potterish  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Would you like?  
  
Harry doesn't give a damn bout Dumbledore Forgives him Half and half  
  
New Found Feelings!  
  
Draco watched the young man sleeping in his arms. He had brought him to the bed the previous night but couldn't find the strength to let him go. He didn't understand why he felt that way, or what he felt for the matter. He didn't want this young man to be at harm from the outside world and from the young man himself. He didn't know why he cared so much, they had been enemies for 5 years but he felt so right in his arms. His brain told him to run away, but his heart screamed to stay put.  
  
Snape was watching him from his work desk. Draco's mask was gone, like it always was I his quarter's. He seemed worried and confused. He hadn't let Harry go since he fell unconscious. He had been rocking the boy for hours without stopping. Severus caressed the new skin where the Dark Mark had been. He was free; it sent a warm feeling to his body. "I'm free" He whispered to no one and genuinely smiled.  
  
Harry's body started shaking. "No no, leave Cedric! Sirius!! It's all my fault" Harry started sobbing violently in his sleep. "My filthy blood" He tried to reach his skin with his hand but Draco was holding him back "my fault". He woke p keeping his eyes clothes and sobbing in what he thought to be his pillow. "It's all my fault" he repeated and stretch his arm to retrieve his dagger but he felt an arm stopping him.  
  
He looked up and realized he had been crying into Malfoy's chest. He turned away but couldn't go far for the other man was holding him tightly. Harry glared daggers at him "Let me go!" All the memories of the previous night came crashing on his shoulders.  
  
"Why?" was Draco's only word. Harry looked at the floor but didn't answer. Draco knew the answer because of the boy's talkative sleep but he needed Harry to admit it. Draco stared at the boy intensely before Harry sighed and looked up. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't know" Draco whispered in the boy's ear "but I know I do"  
  
"You only care cause it's your stupid Lord that's got to kill me!?" Harry said in an angry-hurt tone.  
  
"I'm on the light side, please believe me. I don't want to be like my father and I truly don't want to be a Death Eater." Draco said with the urge to prove his loyalty to the distress young man.  
  
"How could I trust you" Harry retorted. He wanted to trust the boy, though he didn't understand why. He didn't understand why he hadn't run away when he realized who was holding him. It felt so good and right inside. Though he still craved his dagger, the pain.  
  
"Because I have interrogated him under Veritasireum" Severus replied coming out of the darkness. Harry nodded dumbly and stared as Severus unmarked arm. "I wanted to thank you for, freeing me." He looked at the ground before composing himself. "Repeat this to anyone and I'll make your life a living hell."  
  
Harry laughed slightly "But it already is..." Harry stretched his arm but couldn't reach his cigarette pack "accio cigarette" It flew into his hand and he took one out. He opened his other hand and a tiny ball of fire was rolling and slowly expanding. He had trained a lot in his magic and had realized he could do a few very interesting tricks with the elements. He needed practice for it to increase. He lit his cigarette; it was then that he realized the two men staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and they broke the stare.  
  
Severus left the room "accio pointy objects" he mumbled bfore many objects came flying into his hand.  
  
. Draco was still holding Harry in his arm but neither of them protested. "Please Harry, tell me why" Harry looked into his old nemesis' grey eyes. They kept honesty, worry, and another emotion Harry could not identify. "It was all my fault" was all Harry said before tears came streaming down his face. Draco tightened his grip on Harry. He started rocking back and forth and whispering comforting words in his ear. Draco felt nice though his mind was telling him to run and hide, something stronger told him to comfort and help this man beside him. Half an hours later Harry fell asleep, only then did Draco leave the boy.  
  
He met Remus and Severus Drinking coffee in the sitting room. Severus was telling the other night's happening to the werewolf. The man's face was full of worry and sympathy. He cared for the boy; his whole body could express it. He knew the boy well and would risk his life for him He felt a pang in his stomach; he recognized that emotion but not the cause. He was jealous of the werewolf but why he had no idea.  
  
Harry felt the warmth leave him. He opened his eyes as a blond boy left the room. "Impedio (means obstruct in Latin)" He whispered the strong locking spell. He mumbled another one in Parselmouth so no one could enter this room, not even Dumbledore. He looked around the room but it was in vain. Severus had every object that could cut ad that enraged Harry. He noticed a small paper clip on the ground. He bent down to pick it up when his fallen cigarette burnt his hand. He threw it in the ashcan and picked up the paperclip. Another fireball started forming in his hand. He placed the paper clip over it and waited for it to be burning hot. He vanished his fireball and placed the burning paper clip on his arm. He gasped at the new unknown but welcomed pain. The temperature of his whole body started rising.  
  
Draco was seated beside Remus on the sofa. His whole body wanted to check on Harry but he resisted the urge. They stayed like that in the silence for a while. Something inside of Draco caught fire. He knew Harry was hurting himself again but didn't know how he knew. He rushed to the door and tried to open it. Every spell he tried failed. He threw his wand on the floor frustrated and started banging on the door. Severus and Remus understood when they realized the door was locked. They tried other spells while Draco was banging on the door. His mind was racing trying to find a way to enter that room. His hand started bleeding but he didn't take notice.  
  
A white light came out of Draco and the door fell to the floor in ashes. Draco rushed at Harry's side and stopped the boy from burning himself. He cradled the boy in his arm "It isn't your fault, it isn't you fault" he repeated until the boy fell to sleep. 


	10. Viscus Vinculum

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potterish  
  
Mayhem El-Diablo: Sorry in Toronto people use $, sorry if it bothers you but I don't have the other thingy on my keyboard.  
  
Pipe 3: Yeah but I'm trying to make the bong more original you'll see in this chapter!  
  
Kila1991: I'd like to make them longer but I lack in time and try to update as often as I can.  
  
Viscus Vinsulum!  
  
Remus looked at the two in awe. He had read a lot about bond and soul mates. This one was rare and powerful bond. He made a motion hand to Severus and the two left the room. Remus was a bit agitated at what he had witnessed but kept his calm. Harry didn't needed help but he could do nothing in that state. Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at Remus.  
  
"How did he burn that door?" Severus asked glaring at Remus. Remus motioned him to sit down. The two were comfortably sited before Remus spoke. "Do you know what Viscu Vinsulum is? (Means the heart bond, sorry for my lack of imagination!)"  
  
Severus shook his head in a negative fashion. Remus sighed and started explaining. "This is a bond that is very rare. The last two people that had the bond were Godric and Salazar. This bond can be very dangerous if the people do not accept it. One will turn dark and the other one will lose all will to live. If the two people accept and complete the bond their magic will highly increase. One will know when the other is in danger and if the two casts a spell together they could cast it from here to about 500 miles far." Remus waited for Severus to nod and then continued. "This bond is an advance form of soul mates, the bonded are also soul mates for everyone has a soul mate on earth. If the two completes the bond they will give their natural gifts to the other. Speaking Parselmouth would be one for Harry and Draco." Remus looked at Severus who nodded. "Their magic will also increase immensely. Which means that if Harry and Draco accept and completes the bond, Harry would be able to vanquish You-Know-Who easily"  
  
"Then we have to tell them!" Severus replied in a higher tone.  
  
"We cannot tell them about the bond until they have accepted their love for each other. We can hint them to it but to revile it would be dangerous for they probably wouldn't accept it." Remus replied pulling Severus back onto his chair.  
  
Severus nodded and stared into space. Remus rose from his chair "tell Draco to come to classes when he leaves the room" Remus didn't wait for an answer and left for his first class.

Draco kept whispering "It's not your faulte" In Harry's ear. Harry looked up at Draco but wouldn't meet his eyes. "How i'd like it to be true"

"You-Know-Who killed them not you" Draci whispered rocking the bot back and forth "You could never do such a thing"

"He didn't kill Sirius, it was all my faulte!!" Harry shocked out.

"How did it happen?"Draco made soothing circle onto Harry's back. A little snake wrapped around his wrist and helped him confort the distressed boy.

"I didn't learn olculmency because of my incompetence. Voldemort" Draco shivered at the name. "Sent me a faulse vision and i believed it. I went to the minestry that night, i souldn't of gone but i didn't listend to anyone. Sirius came to rescue me but Bellatrix Lestrange threw him acros the vile" silent tears were flowing down his redden cheeks. "He died because i wasn;t smart enough to learn oclumency and i was stupid enough to believe that damn vision, if i hadn't gone their he would still be alive. If i hadn't ask Cedric to take the cup with me he'd be alive. If my parent's hadn't tried to protect me they'd be alive..." Harry was crying, salty tears fell onto Draco's silky robes.

"You-Know-Who entered your house and killed them not you, he would have killed them even if they hadn't tried to protect you. You couldn't know that the cup was a portkey and you didn't ask You-Know-Who to kill him. He has fooled many people, you can't blame yourself for believing in that vision, oclumency is very hard to learn it wasn't your faulte if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hadn't made you elieve what ever he made you believe, nothing of this would have happened. Harry do you believe me?" Draco pleaded his question, The boy was shaking and sobing in his robes. It tore his heart in two to see him like that.

Harry looked into silver-grey eyes, he saw sympathy he had never thought he would see in these very eyes. "I don't know" Harry whispered, Draco smiled weakly it was a beginning. "Why are you doing this for me" Harry asked so quietly that Draco almost missed it.

"Because I care Emerald Snake, because i care" Draco rocked Harry to sleep, he made sure that the boy was sleeping peacefully before exiting the room.

Severus saw Draco come out of the room a few minutes later. The boy had a dreamy expression on his face. "Draco are you alright?"

Draco shook his head confused. "I just have these weird feeling in my stomach and my heart feels all heavy but nice at the same time"

Severus looked at the door then Draco "Didn't know you bent that way" Severs teased. Draco's heart leaped Maybe he's right, maybe....


	11. Protecting You From Manipulative Headmas...

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter stuff is mine!  
  
Ironic-humour: I go to Toronto often but I live in Quebec. You're not the first to offer me to correct my spelling but this is my first fic and it's only a test fic really, to see my mistakes and all.  
  
I am leaving for six week without computer access so this will be my last chapter before I go. I will try and narrow my misspellings. I hope you like.  
  
Protecting You From Manipulative Headmasters!  
  
Harry woke up a few minutes after the door had closed. He was a very light sleeper and the smallest of sound could wake him up. He stared in front, lying on his back replaying every event since he had gone to his 'detention'. Everything had been so odd and confusing since he had left the Gryffindor tower.  
  
First was the odd sentence from the little Max Evans 'A bite from the winged-snake, will succeed in pushing the darkness away, were curses have failed...' He knew who the winged snake was, his animagus form. The thing that confused him was the rest, a bite will push away the darkness it seemed rubbish.  
  
The other was Malfoy; he seemed so nice and caring. That was weird in its self but that it felt so good and right was even more. He had calmed him like no one else could. He had given him hope. That was something Sauih had been trying to do since the day he took her in. He already missed the cold but at the same time warm arms around him, protecting him from the world. He wanted to hear the silky voice that tried so hard to drill sense into his brain.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the potion master entered the room. He nodded at Harry and sat down next to him. They stayed in a tensed silence for a while. Snape took out his cigarettes and offered one to Harry in hope that the tension would ease. Harry took eat with a thankful look.  
  
"Harry, I wanted to tell you that we would have to alert the Headmaster of the current situation." Severus said in a slightly lighter tone then he would use in class.  
  
The young man sighed and looked into the pain filled onyx eyes. "So he can control my life once again. So he can hide important matters from me and lie to me. So he can manipulate me like he has done to so many others but that are to blind to see it."  
  
"Were worried about you, we don't want to lose you" Snape admitted to the son of his old enemy.  
  
"Oh the old coot doesn't give a damn about me, I'm just a weapon for him. A pawn in his game of chess, like every other life in his hands, I am sorry you had to be one of those two." The emerald eyes man whispered  
  
Severus nodded, the boy was right. The oh-so-great Albus Dumbledore wasn't as nice and generous as he made it seemed to be. He was worst than any Slytherin in the art of manipulation. It wasn't right for a boy this age to have to deal with all this because he had defeated the Dark Lord when he was one. "You don't have to face the Dark Lord, it's not your job to kill him."  
  
Harry sighed "I wish that was true..." Harry took in a deep breath "Has he found a new spy?"  
  
Severus shook his head negatively. "I am afraid he will ask Draco, I hope that he will decline. He doesn't deserve the suffering it will bring him."  
  
Harry silently agreed with the older man he had once hated. At the moment every insult and taunts were lost. He didn't feel hatred but understood the other man. "I'll do everything to protect him from the one no one thinks they need protection."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "Why would you do that? Wouldn't you care a bit for my godson?"  
  
"I do and I don't know why" Harry replied in a defeated tone.  
  
Severus chuckled, Harry almost fell off the bed, the evil potion master had never laughed before. "The saviour of the wizarding world has finally a teenage problem. Well, well 'The Gryffindor golden boy' has feelings for 'the prince of Slytherin'." Severus stood up and left Harry to his thoughts. Maybe he's right, maybe...   
  
Harry felt a sudden pang in his stomach, he didn't know how he knew but he knew that Draco was in danger. Minutes past and the uneasy feeling grew. Fifteen minutes had past and he started glowing a metallic shade of blue. Draco was in mortal danger and his soul wanted nothing else but to save the young man. The blue light flashed brightly and Harry had disappeared from the room.  
  
Draco walked up to the DADA classroom. He opened the door to see every student writing an essay but Professor Lupin was nowhere to be seen. To his utter displeasure the first to acknowledge his presence was the Weasel. Weasley stood up and walked up to Draco. Draco glared daggers at him but the Gryffindor didn't seem to care. "So the Death Eater decided to join use?"  
  
Draco's fist clench "Shut up Weasel, go fuck with the know-it-all and leave me alone"  
  
The next thing happened in a flash. A fist came crashing on his jaw and his mouth was very bloody. He felt a knee in his stomach and stumbled to the floor. Many other punches and kicks were thrown his way. His vision slowly started to blur. Their was a bright blue light and his vision recovered. He saw Harry, his wand pointed at the red haired boy's throat. "Leave him alone Ronald Weasley."  
  
Ron laughed bitterly "I knew you had turned dark."  
  
"Oh but I did no such thing, though you ar very close at the moment aren't you?" Harry asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Why are you defending a Death Eater then?" Ron spat, hatred radiating from his body.  
  
"I'm doing no such thing, I only defend those who have proven loyalty to the side of the light!" Many Gryffindor gasped and the Slytherin looked ready to kill.  
  
Draco stood up oddly and leaned onto Harry. "Harry we weren't suppose to tell anyone, it'll put me in danger Dumbledore said. I had to be a spy"  
  
Harry placed his arm around the blond boy's waist. At that exact moment Remus Lupin entered the room "That is exactly why I told them, you will be in much less danger. I am here making an oath to never let the melding old fool manipulate you, I will forever protect you from him."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Draco mumbled his lift to swollen to speak clearly.  
  
Harry smiled at the blond boy "Because I care, because I care"  
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes "Why?"  
  
Harry remember the same conversation the two had had roles inversed "I don't know, but it feels just right"  
  
Remus smiled, the two boys would accept it much more easily than he had previously thought. Remus sent the two boys to the infirmary and gave Ron a detention. He gave the class a lecture before sitting at his desk.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
The first part of the bond is complete. I never thought it would go that fast. With or without the bond they need each other. They have lived and seen to much for 16 year olds. You should be proud of your godson, he deserves it.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Remus sent the letter by floo, a grin across his face that nothing could whip away. They had lost so much in this war and it felt nice to see someone he loved and cared about gain something, the only thing that mattered.


End file.
